1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to feeding systems and more particularly pertains to a new infant feeding system for conveniently feeding an infant seated especially in a car seat with the bottle sitting in a cup holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of feeding systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, feeding systems heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art includes a bottle, an elongate feeding tube having a portion extending inside the bottle and also includes a pacifier being pivotally attached to an end of the elongate tube with the bottle being positioned so that fluid is fed by gravity. Another prior art includes a bottle, an elongate tube, and a nipple being attached to a mouth guard with the fluid from the bottle being gravity fed. Yet another prior art includes a bottle being support by a bracket and also includes an elongate feeding tube connected to the bottle with a nipple being attached to the end of the elongate tube with the fluid being gravity fed.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new infant feeding system.